Ulysses Walker (GZero945)
This Article is only an estimate based on the information that the canon universe provided, therefore most of it is fanon. This article itself is subject to change. This includes his name, personality, abilites, and much more. "I find it rather interesting that you are still putting up a fight, despite of your injuries. You even managed to catch up to me in terms of speed. It's a shame that our fight is going to end with victory in my favor. In short, you have lost." - Ulysses Walker Ulysses Walker is a quincy who is a high-ranking member of the Vandenreich. Due to his contributions within the empire he became part of the Stern Ritter, one of the highest divisions within the quincy army. Known for his incredible skill with a pistol, he gained the letter ??. Appearance Ulysses is a man that appears to be in his elder years. Despite of this, he has proven that age doesn't really mean anything. He has short white hair that is swept backwards with a mustache that has the same color. He also wears thin-framed glasses. This could possibly be from having poor eyesight or could be used as a handicap to gauge his opponent's abilites. He is tall man, wearing the traditional Stern Ritter attire. However, he had made a few variations to them, such as wearing a dress shirt underneath and a tie. Personality On the surface, Ulysses is a stoic man who has full confidence in his leader. He has a tendency to ignore the words of his opponents and go in for the attack. However, that is only scratching the surface with the man. Ulysses is a genius among many of quincies, a calculating man who studies field reports and enemy data. He is a person that can be described as a "Southern Gentleman," giving him a classy aura. He is also very respectful to his comrades, addressing them as "Sir" or "Madam." In combat Ulysses shows a much darker side. He is cold and callous, showing little to no mercy even for the weak. From the smallest pebble to the tallest monument, he analyzes anything that can be used to give him the edge in battle. He is able to cast all emotions aside while he exploits the emotions of others. However he is proven to compliment on the moves of his opponents. Equipment Spirit Pistols: '''Ulysses is rather fond of firearms, choosing these over the traditional quincy bow. With this, he is able to concentrate spirit particles and condense them into ammunition for his guns. Due to this the impact of these bullets are deadly, with the bullets exploding blue flames. Powers and Abilities '''Immense Spiritual Pressure: Ratsotengai: Hirenkyaku Expert: 'His expertise with this techinque is a force to be recokoned with, though not much has been said about it. He is able to surprise the likes of Shunsui Kyoraku. '''Shadow: '''A transportation technique. Ulysses can open a portal with the use of his own shadow. First he places a hand on the ground then he swings it outward. This can allow the transportation up to several people at a time. '''Expert Marksman: '''Ulysses has been known to be an incredible marksman. This skill, along with Hirenkyaku alone, has brought the quincy to where he is currently. He can pinpoint his target and even shoot at a certain spot with little to no effort. He even managed to kill an inner guard member by shooting at the opposite direction from where he was facing. Blut (血装 (ブルート), ''burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): An advanced Quincy technique that increases the physical capabilites to extraordinary heights. By directing reishi flow to their blood vessels, a Quincy can drastically increase their power, whether it be defensive or offensive, to rival the shinigami. There are draw backs to this revolutionary techinque, for each form of Blut cannot be accessed simultaneously. This is due to the different reishi systems that is required for each art, making it a rather easy ability to take advantage of. *'''Blut Vene (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), burūto vēne; German for "Blood Vein"): *'Blut Arterie' (動血装 (ブルート・アルテリエ), burūto aruterie; German for "Blood Artery"): Ginto Expert: Master Tactitian: Quincy: Vollständig Grimaniel (神の歩み (グリマニエル), gurimanieru; Japanese for "Walk of God"): When Ulysses accesses Grimaniel, he gains various reishi accessories. These include angelic wings and a halo that resembles the Vandenreich symbol. *'''Enhanced Speed: '''Ulysses' speed is further augumented, allowing him to avoid the strikes from even the most peerless swordsman, giving them little to no time to react to attacks of their own. Quotes Gallery Notes Trivia Behind the Scenes *Referred to a variety of names(eg. Colonel Sanders, Gordon Freeman, etc), it is unknown whether or not Bleach author Tite Kubo got his inspiration from the beloved KFC mascot or it was unintentional. Despite the display of some abilites and personailty that have been revealed, which can be shown here, most of the content on this page was out of GZero's interpretation, along with some of his imagination. *The name of this character came from Ulysses S. Grant and Walker Texas Ranger. Ulysses S. Grant was a general that lead the Union Army during the Civil War. He was also known as U.S. Grant, or Unconditional Surrender Grant. He eventually became president, but due to the corruption of political machines and overall a bad government, he didn't really have much of an impact presidential wise. Walker Texas Ranger was a television series that starred famous actor and action icon, Chuck Norris. Norris played the role as a Texas Ranger that brought the law to many criminals. * Category:GZero945 Category:Male Category:Males Category:Quincy Category:Quincies Category:Vandenreich Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Canon Characters Category:Antagonists